Clarisse's Christmas Mission
by Smile-Sarcasm
Summary: (Before TLO) Clarisse is going to her house for Christmas Day but first she needs to do something that (at least for her) it seems imposible. The mission: give Chris Rodriguez a Christmas gift before she has to go. Not good at summaries. A Smile-fic and a one-shot about one of my OTPs: Chrisse! Rated K just in case! I don't own PJO nor characters or the cover image used on this fic


_**Hello my dear readers! I decided to do a little one-shot about ClarisseXChris or the official ship name (as internet says) Chrisse! To Narnia...er I mean To the story!**_

* * *

Clarisse was on her bed, knees on her chest and head between them. She was covered by her sheets. She tanked that it was holiday season and most of the camp (and all cabin 5) were in their homes with their mortal families. Clarisse wasn't sad, no, she wasn't sad about not being with her mom and the rest of her family on Christmas Eve. She already knew how her mom was with the family X-Mas party and she didn't want to be her doll, again. Clarisse had decided to go until that same day's dawn, when the party was almost over. But first she had to do something, something that (at least for her) seemed impossible. She managed to took her "Things-To-Do-Before-Go" list that was on her nightstand.

Tell Chiron: Check

Tell Mom: Check

Pack Everything: Double Check (Twice revised)

Give X-Mas Gift: Blank

Now, that was the perfect definition for 'lame' in Clarisse's world; how could she, Clarisse la Rue, head of Cabin 5, leader of the quest to find the Golden Fleece & survivor of the Labyrinth was scare to give Chris Rodriguez a bloody X-mas gift? It was just Chris Rodriguez for Olympus' sake! The same Chris that accepted everything including his half-brothers' pranks! The same Chris that she rescued from the Labyrinth and that returned to sanity that same summer! But, Clarisse was afraid that Chris would reject her, she wasn't pretty like the girls of Cabin 10 or smart like the ones in Cabin 6, why would he accept her gift?

Although, Clarisse was everything but a coward, so she pull off the sheets, put on her shoes & get out of bed, took the package from the nightstand and got out to the outside. It was a beautiful view, with all the snow that cover the grass and that was falling. Clarisse just took a quick look and headed down to Cabin 11. She stopped at the door, took a deep sigh and opened the door to enter.

Luckily, no one was there, well at least not another person because Chris was there. He was on the floor (well, on his Sleeping Bag) and he seemed to do something. He hadn't even notice her, and deep inside she feel sad, but she was already there so she cleared her throat. It helped, Chris looked up and smiled but he covered with the Sleeping Bag whatever he was doing.

-"Hey, Clarisse"- he said -"What's up?"-

The daughter of war felt her throat rusty and her cheeks hot, but she wasn't going to give up, not now.

-"I...I"- perhaps she was catching a fever, yes that must have been, she couldn't be experiencing shyness, would she? -"I...just w-wanted..."-

-"Clarisse? Are you okay?"- Chris approached to her and she felt her cheeks burn even more -"Do you want water? I can..."-

-"Here"- said Clarisse as she handed him the gift and cut him, at that point she felt like she could faint and that wasn't an option -"Your Christmas gift, I hop-know you'll like it"-

Clarisse was waiting for the rejection or the cruel laugh (followed by a punched guy) but it didn't come, instead, she saw Chris' sincere smile as he accepted the package.

-"Thanks, Clarisse"- he said as he went to his "bed" to leave the gift, then he returned from his so-called-bed and came back with another wrapped box -"Be sure to don't open it 'til Christmas"-

-"Yeah, okay"- she said, although she had problems with hiding a smile -"Same to you"-

-"Oh, but don't worry, I've got you something that you can receive today!"-

-"Chris, you didn't have to..."-

Clarisse couldn't finish her sentence because Chris shut her with a kiss, and not a kiss in the cheek, no, a real kiss.

-"Merry Christmas, Clarisse"- he said -"You must go now or Chiron will think you go missing"-

-"What?"- Clarisse thought she was going deaf -"You're joking!"-

-"Nope, he's been searching for you a LONG time, it's almost night"-

-"Damn it! See ya Chris!"-

-"_Perhaps it WAS __going to be a good holiday_ season"- thought Clarisse as she ran to Thalia's tree to met her mother.

* * *

_**So, just a little one-shot that I made while I was at Math class (and fisnished it at Social Studies). I made it all by myself! Wee! Oh, by the way, Sarcasm has a cold so that's the main reason of why this is a Smile-fic! Yeah, I know it's not so cool, but I'm going to do my best for the next time!**_


End file.
